1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording medium and a magnetic storage device using it. The invention particularly relates to the surface structure of the magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forming a lubricative thin film on the surface of a magnetic disc (which may hereinafter be referred to simply as disc) is a technique which has been widely used for the purpose of preventing damage to the disc by frictional contact with a magnetic head. However, in the case of a disc made using a sputtering technique, as it has a very smooth surface, thick coating thereof with a lubricant tends to cause adhesion of the disc to the head. Such adhesion gives rise to a large load at the time of restarting to cause operational failure of the storage or damage to the head and disc.
In order to solve these problems, techniques for strongly bonding a lubricant on the magnetic disc surface have been studied, and several proposals have been made concerning such techniques. For example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 62-114122 discloses a method according to which a film is formed using a lubricant having a functional group at an end of the molecule and this film is bonded with a protective film by heating or other means, with the superfluous unbonded portion of lubricant being washed away, thereby forming a lubricative film. In this method, however, no regard is given to the structure of the produced lubricative film. It is unsatisfactory in sliding tolerance when the flying height of the head is small, and it also lacks denseness and corrosion resistance.